


The End

by theres_music_in_you



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, also the angst is strong with this one, erik is mentioned but does not appear, happy end of raoulstine week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theres_music_in_you/pseuds/theres_music_in_you
Summary: I've always wondered what happened between Christine and Raoul leaving the lair and Christine coming back to return the ring. Here's how I thought it might have been.Written for the final day of Raoulstine week.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The End

“Quickly.”

Raoul takes Christine’s hand and leads her toward the boat. He can’t help but glance over his shoulder to make sure that bastard isn’t following them. Christine is crying softly, her breath coming in short, panicked gasps. 

“Christine.” He pauses for just a moment to rest a hand on her cheek. “Are you okay?”

She shakes her head. Then nods. “I will be,” she finally whispers. She wipes her face with the back of her hand. “Are you sure you aren’t hurt?” She reaches out and touches the faint red mark on his neck.

He places his hand over hers. Nods.

And then he curses.

“What’s wrong?”

He gestures to their entwined hands. To the ring still on her finger. “Here.” He moves to take it. “We’ll throw it in the water. Hopefully it’ll sink.”

“No!” Christine draws back, her hand pressed to her chest. “I…” She glances back in the direction of the lair. She takes a deep breath, brow creased. “I have to take it back to him.”

“What? Christine, you can’t…”

“I have to.” She meets his gaze directly now, her eyes full of tears once more. “I know you don’t understand. But he needs to have this. I need to give it back to him.” She closes the space between them, kisses him for the briefest of moments. When she starts to pull away, he kisses her again. Then releases her.

“You’ll come back?” His breath is ragged.

“Of course I will.”

He sits, dumbfounded, and watches Christine stagger back the way they came, her wedding dress weighing her down almost painfully. She may protest the destruction of the ring, but he swears to God he’ll burn that dress as soon as he can.

He waits.

Waits.

Waits.

And then, she reappears.

“What happened…?”

“Take me away from here.” She hurries past him, into the boat, shaking her head almost ferociously. “I need to get away. _Please_. Take me away from here.”

“Of course.” It’s all he can think to say.

They row across the lake. “I love you,” she murmurs to him. She even smiles a little.

_I love you_ , the monster’s cries echo back to them.

Her smile falters, just for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my Raoulstine week fics! They were such a joy to write.


End file.
